


MR. EROS（03）

by Yanni4



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanni4/pseuds/Yanni4





	MR. EROS（03）

MR. EROS  
03 Hello, Sweetheart  
第一次拍摄的王楚钦全程处于懵逼状态，准确来说是从刘丁硕的唇覆上了自己的耳垂，舌尖舔湿了自己的耳窝开始，大脑仿佛失去了对身体的控制权。随后自己的T恤被撩起，短裤被扒下，不知何时起了反应的 阴茎被从内裤中放出，再到最后大张双腿迎接了刘丁硕的侵入。  
明亮的射灯打在两人赤裸的身体上，四台摄像机尽职尽责，全方位地记录性爱的点点滴滴，还有一个扛着摄像机的摄影师近距离的捕捉着火花四射的精彩瞬间。  
“宝贝儿~”刘丁硕边耸动着腰身边俯身凑近了王楚钦那已然通红的耳朵，一旁的摄影师会意，上前给了二人相贴的脸唇一个大特写。  
“把屁股撅起来，我要后入你了~”  
王楚钦只觉得“轰”的一声，心脏骤停随即迅猛回生，四肢早已疲然无力，却仍是随着对方的指示浑浑噩噩地爬了起来，翻过身子，将自己的臀部高高翘起。  
刘丁硕勾起了唇角，轻吻了下男孩儿的发梢以示奖励，随即挺身开始了新一轮的侵入。  
拍摄总共耗时三个小时零五分钟，期间两人停下来休整三次，换了共计五种姿势。最后刘丁硕抽出了自己的性器，将撸出的白灼尽数洒在王楚钦的小腹上，两人方才满足了导演的取材要求。  
“OK！收工！”导演满意的喊了过，随即招呼着剧组的工作人员退出房间，给两个演员一点休整的时间。刘丁硕的助理赶忙上前，给两人递上了干净的浴巾和矿泉水，随后也识相的转身出门。  
“辛苦了。”刘丁硕把浴巾递给了身下明显还没回过神来的菜鸟搭档，自己则从床上爬了起来，准备去摄影棚旁的浴室洗澡。  
还没走两步便听到了小搭档那还带着些气喘的声音：“前辈，我刚才，表现的怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”他转过身来，脸上的笑意不减，随手擦了擦胸前的汗，默默给眼前的少年评起分来：反应青涩，没什么技巧，拍摄过程中明显有点懵，全程都只是跟着自己的节奏，中规中矩。不过腿长腰细，皮肤滑腻，情欲高涨时失神的小脸蛋也蛮可爱的，综合起来也配得上一个好评。  
“我都想不起来自己刚才做了什么了。”王楚钦坐起身来，将赤裸的长腿盘起，随即用浴巾把自己裹了起来，微偏着头闷闷地说道。  
“正常，你第一次嘛。”刘丁硕笑起来，随口安慰着，“多拍拍就好了。”说完便回身走进了浴室。  
待到王楚钦整理完毕自己的身体和心情之时，窗外的天色已接近黄昏。刚走出摄影棚便见着了正等待着自己的刘诗雯，艺人总监微笑着告诉他第一部片子的片酬会在明天打入自己的账户，还让自己好好休息两天，接下来会给他安排新的工作。  
王楚钦赶忙道了谢，回到休息室取回了自己的背包准备回家，顺带也逛了逛这座规模颇大的gv拍摄基地。  
Eros Studios租下了这栋写字楼的一整层，作为拍摄基地，十余个办公室被分别布置成了不同的拍摄场景，固定的摄影棚包括卧室、客厅、办公室等，还有一些空置的屋子用来搭一些临时的场景，除此之外工作室还经常带着艺人外出采景。  
王楚钦绕了绕，很快便发现了另外一间摄影棚里还闪着点亮光，他拽了拽包带，终还是忍不住内心的好奇，悄悄地走了过去，站在了棚外工作人员的旁边，探头探脑地朝里看。  
摄影棚内也是简单的房间的布景，拍摄已然进行到了中后段，攻背对着镜头，粗大的性器正楔在0号演员的后穴里，频率极快的进进出出，小受破碎的叫床声断断续续的传来，虽然只是最普通的正面插入，眼前的画面却是有一种说不清道不明的情色韵味。  
“OK，休息十分钟，拍下一个姿势。”  
导演喊停，两个演员停下动作来，一旁有两个助理连忙拿着毛巾和水上前，躺在床上的收并没有挪动位置，只在助理的帮助之下仰起了脑袋来灌了几口水，随即继续躺平平复着呼吸。另一边的小攻则是站直了身子，胯下的昂扬还直挺挺的树立，他来来回回走了几步，随手抓着毛巾擦着身上的汗。  
王楚钦盯着人的侧影中看了许久，忽然认出这就是工作室的一哥，被称为“总攻”的Starry。当即生起一种莫名的兴奋，忙踮起脚来猛瞧着还躺在床上的小受，然而令人失望的是，床上躺着的并不是大名鼎鼎的Thunder，而是另一个纤细漂亮的小美人。  
要知道，Starry和Thunder算得上是厂牌的最强官配。Thunder是ES三大头牌中资历最老的一个，年纪也最大，从ES 建立之初便伴随着厂牌一路走来，可以称得上是工作室的开国功臣。随后Starry加入，两人联合主演了ES工作室的经典之作——“年下小狼狗和家庭教师系列”，将ES推上了一个巅峰。“家教系列”虽说是四年之前的片子，却仍是雄踞porn圈单片销售量的榜首，至今仍未被超越。  
Starry和Thunder两个人也是默契十足，火花四射，ES工作室也是趁热打铁，逢年过节便奉上S&T双人献礼来诓钱艹销量。  
王楚钦自然也看过“家教系列”，片子推出的时候他还在上初中，对于情感和性向都还处于一个懵懵懂懂的阶段，看到这部片子也纯属偶然，小男生在黑网吧里联机上网，突然蹦出的浏览器里毫无防备的播放起了白衬衫青年和篮球背心少年的夹带着银丝的湿吻，吓得小男孩儿当即摔了鼠标关掉了显示器。等到看完全片则是到了高中之后，男生把片子的剪辑版下了下来，存在了自己的手机里，夜深人静的时候还会拿出来欣赏一番。  
所以说，这两个人也算得上王楚钦的性向启蒙导师，王楚钦甚至还站过他们的CP。本以为能看到ST激情现场的男孩儿不免有些失望，正准备转身离开，眼波一转却是瞄到了另一个令人心旷神驰的身影，他的梦中情人Eric！  
少年穿了一件简单的黑色T恤和短裤，正坐在导演的身后，眼神黯黯地看着监视器，默然不语。  
王楚钦的脚步已不受大脑的控制，挤过人群便向着少年走了过去，嘴上更是兴奋的叫出了声：“Eric！呃……前辈……”  
监视器后的少年闻声微仰起头，清澈的眼神随即看向来人，上目线还有些湿漉漉的，真是个漂亮的男孩子。  
“前辈你好，我叫王楚钦，今天刚和ES签约。”王楚钦的一腔莽火瞬间被少年清亮的眼神浇灭，忙压低了声音做起了自我介绍。  
“你好。”Eric点了点头，既不过于亲近也不显得疏离。  
“前辈这是一会儿也有戏份吗？”王楚钦摸了摸鼻子，看了看不远处的Starry又看了看坐在椅子上的Eric，ES的两大王牌都在此处，莫非一会儿有一出精彩的3P。  
被提问的少年却是沉默了一会儿，头埋得更低了些，轻轻地开口：“没有，我在等小胖一起回家。”


End file.
